Black Is My Color
by biolu
Summary: A blind buizel as he tries to cope with high school and lots of other stuff, including a disease that threatens all the legendary Pokemon! No More OC's Wanted!
1. Chapter 1

Black is My Color

I do not own Pokémon. That was my disclaimer.

Thanks to SuperDaikenki, Ahkalia, and FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy for their OC's!

-Kitan's POV-

Darkness. Laughter. Overload of compassion. That's how I feel every day. At this Pokémon high school, teachers care too much, students are weird, mean and somewhat normal and I'm a blind Buizel in all of it. Everyone laughs and tries to trip me. Tripping me doesn't work. When I was young, my parents abandoned me, so I live with a foster parent, a Floatzel named Swift, who I later found out is my brother. My parents tried to bring Swift up as a fierce battler to bring them loads of fame and money, but he hated that. So he ran away when he was 16 and has lived on his own ever since. I've gone to 29 different high schools and this is my 30th. I keep telling my brother that I love this high school so we can stay here. I have no friends and everyone hates my guts, but I hate moving from place to place and its really hard on my brother. He is so caring. I only own one thing. My drum set. I can actually play really well. I keep telling my brother we should sell it but he says we should just keep it.

"Loser!" I here snickers as I walk down the halls of my high school. I jump over an outstretched foot. I finally reach room 9-Z. My high school is huge. As I walk in I hear more laughs and snickers. I sit down in the front corner. Soon after an Alakazam walks in. His name is Mr. Psy.

"Good morning class." Says Mr. Psy. He starts attendance. My name is first. "Kitan" I stand and say 'here.' Once attendance is done we talk about abilities. I soon find out m ability is rare. It's called Armor. Armor allows me to not take recoil damage from moves, not that I have any like that. I use special moves. Next we have move linking. I hate this class because I already know this stuff. Next is recess. Then its 2 hours of gym! When gym comes, I know were battling today, till the faint. I watch a few battles between some others then my name is called. I step into the randomly changing battle area and step in grass. A prairie clearing.

"Tyran." My gym teacher, Mrs. Minda calls. She's a Miltank but is super strong Tyran is a large Tyranitar who is the strongest. But I'll take him out of his place.

"Seriously! He's a wimp!" Tyran says but I ignore it. I feel Tyran walk onto the area.

"Begin!" our teacher says.

"I'm gonna mess you up wimp!" Tyran yells. But I'm using double team to distract him while I sneak up behind him.

"Behind you!" somebody yells. Tyran turns around just to get a face full of my Ice Kick.

"Gah!" cries Tyran, "I'll get you for that!"

"Go Kitan!" Calls somebody from the bleachers. I recognize his voice immediately. Steven, my Dewott friend from class. He's a great Pokémon and is really nice. "You can beat him!" I Jump up and aim an Iron tail right for Tyran's head. He's sent flying and faints when he hits a tree head on.

"Good job Kitan. Go to the bleachers." Mrs. Minda says.

"Good Job Kitan!" Says Steven as I sit down.

"Thanks!" I reply happily. Not many people have beaten Tyran. Someone comes and sits beside Steven.

"Good job Kitan!" Says the Emolga who sat beside Steven.

"Hi Fraya!" I say happily. Fraya was a wild Pokémon until someone told her about the school so to learn more and become stronger she decided to join. Just then Mrs. Minda called a name.

"Steven and Hidree." Hidree is a Gengar part of Tyran's gang. He's a shifty Pokémon who is incredibly mean and causes nightmares to Pokémon.

"Wish me luck!" Steven said. He jumped onto the rocky area.

-Steven's POV-

This battle will be easy. As the Gengar walked onto the area, I sensed something different. "Begin!" called Mrs. Minda. Hidree lunged at me, but I jumped out of the way. While in the air I used aqua jet and shot at the Gengar. I hit him full on and he crashed into a rock.

"Shadow Pulse!" Hidree yelled. And shot black waved out of his body.

"Hah!" I yelled as I used razor shell to break the pulses. Then I shot forward and hit him with another razor shell. Hidree jumped off a rock and used shadow ball at close range. I was blasted backwards. I could have totally dogged, but I was hit on purpose for my next move.

"Revenge!" I yelled and hit him full on. Hidree was sent flying into the wall.

"Beat that!" I yelled triumphantly. I walked back to the bleachers. "So, how was the battle?" I asked my friends seeing that our Lucario friend and Kitans sight guide, Francis. He is really nice and helpful, especially towards Kitan (obviously).

"Good job!" Francis said, "You were great!"

"Yeah! Good job!" Fraya said.

"Great job, Steven!" Kitan said.

"Thanks Guys!" I replied.

"Fraya!" I heard Mrs. Minda call, "Your on!"

"Bye!" Fraya called.

-Fraya's POV-

"You're against Shean." Mrs. Minda said. Sean is a Crustle, part of the creeps. They're a rival gang to Tyran's and are still bullies.

I stepped onto a forest area.

"Perfect!" I cried happily.

"Bout' to become your worst nightmare!" Shean smiled evilly. I hate him.

"Begin!" called Mrs. Minda. Shean immediately shot rock wreckers at me and I skillfully dogged them.

"Hah! Miss!" I teased him. Suddenly I got a face full of rock. "Why you!" I was steaming now, "Attract! Now what!" Shean tried to hide in his shell but a heart got in a hole and infatuated him.

"Hey cutie!" Shean said while swaying side to side.

"Ummm, Quick attack!" I said while building energy. I shot forward and slammed into the Crustle, breaking the infatuation on him.

"Hmph!" Sean cried as I smashed him into a tree. Suddenly a claw shot out and grabbed my wrist.

"Gotcha now!" Shean smiled evilly. He swung his claw around and flung me into a tree. I used Agility in midair and bounced off the tree. I shot forward with an extra fast Quick Attack and Agility. I slammed into Shean once again but he grabbed my paw and wouldn't let go.

"Now what, huh girly?" Shean taunted. I felt electricity sparking in my paw and aimed it at Shean.

"Wha!" was all he could say before I used an extra powerful spark on him.

"Good job Fraya." Mrs. Minda complimented me, "Head to the bleachers."

"Great job Fraya!" Kitan said.

"Ya, great job!" Francis agreed.

"I fell asleep. I already knew you would win. It just got too boring." Steven said sarcastically.

"Thanks guys!" I replied happily.

"Francis you're battling Vector the Bisharp!" Mrs. Minda called out.

"Good luck!" We all called out.

-Francis' POV-

Bisharp will not be tough to beat. My fighting type moves will beat him for sure. I know that he'll try to take out one of my friends using a move and missing on purpose. He always tries that. It gets really annoying. This time I felt something was off. As I walked onto the swampy battlefield, and Vector walked to the other side, something just felt strange.

"Begin!" called Mrs. Minda. Bisharp jumped in the air.

"Guillotine!" yelled Vector. He shot forward and neatly sliced off a bit of my fur as I dogged. He crashed into a tree sticking to it with his blades.

"Aura Sphere!" I barked shooting a blue ball of aura at the stuck Bisharp. He yelled as I smashed against his side sending him flying. He bounced of the ground of the bog and into the air.

"Skull Smash!" he cried from the air. As he shot downwards I decided to play baseball.

"Bone Rush!" I yelled smashing his head with the bone club. He shot at a tree and his head got stuck.

"Shadow Ball!" Vector yelled. The ball whizzed passed me. It was headed strait for my friends! I sprinted after the ball and leapt at my friends, shoving them as the ball smashed into my side. I felt my eyes closing, and I fainted.

R&R plz! I cannot always update so bare with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Black is my Color

I shalt, from henceforth and here on, disclaim Pokémon and all related parts of Pokémon.

I haven't updated because I've been busy. So bear with me!

Thanks to Poketrainer101 for his OC!

, = Place inside a place

-Steven's POV-

"I'm gonna get him for that for sure. 3rd time this week!" I growled angrily.

"Sheesh!" said Fraya as she rolled her eyes, "Doesn't Vector ever stop trying!"

"We should go see Francis." Kitan replied sympathetically, "He saved us once again."

"Let's go then. We don't want to keep him waiting." I said. So we left the bleachers and headed to the nurses office. Maria, the Blissey nurse greeted us warmly and showed us to Francis' room.

"Hey guys!" Francis greeted us. He had a bandage around his stomach.

"That shadow ball was quite the ball!" joked Kitan.

"Yeah, it was, but once again, Vector never got in trouble for it." Francis Replied.

"Awww!" said Fraya, "None of the them ever get in trouble!"

"This sucks." I sighed and sat on a chair.

"We should make a plan." Said a Gallade who suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Hi Jason!" Fraya chirped. (NOT like a BIRD!)

"Hi guys!" he said.

"Now is our study period, so what should we do?" I asked.

-Hall of Origins-

"Suddenly, they heard an explosion outside the room" read the ominous voice.

-School, Nurses office, Francis' room, Francis' POV-

"What was that?" I said standing by the side of my bed.

"Francis you dunce! Don't stand! You'll hurt yourself!" Jason said then facepalmed himself, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" We all nodded.

"Lets go!" Fraya called, standing in the doorway. We rushed outside to see what happened. The hallway in front of us was in ruins. There were textbooks and binders thrown about. The walls had fallen down and a section of the roof was gone. In the middle of it all was a Pokémon.

"Mewtwo!" Steven called suddenly. Mewtwo whipped his head around and walked straight toward us.

"Bad idea, Idiot!" Jason exclaimed, and then sighed, "I was supposed to think that."

"Insolent Pokémon!" Mewtwo yelled, "Prepare to die!" When Mewtwo lunged at us, I saw his eyes were Black and he had a sickly green bump on his back.

"Aura sphere!" I yelled launching the ball at the bump. It exploded and Mewtwo stopped his lunge.

"I came here to explain something to you 5 Pokémon." Mewtwo said in a serious tone of voice.

"Wait, weren't you just trying to kill us?" Kitan asked.

"Sorry about that!" He replied, "Anyways, you 5 are supposed to save all the legendary Pokémon from a disease that was created. Destroy the green bumps on all of the legendary Pokémon to save the world!"

"Wait!" Fraya called, "So why are we supposed to save you guys?"

"Yeah why not other Pokémon? Why us?" Jason asked as well.

"We drew names out of a hat." Mewtwo sighed.

"Seriously!" I stared at him with annoyed eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Black is My Color

I'll try to update as much as I can but not on a regular basis.

-Fraya's Pov-

Everybody stared in disbelief at Mewtwo.

"So its not destiny… Oh well." I sighed, "at least I get to go on an adventure!"

"Fraya's right, we should be a bit happier about this!" Kitan tried too cheer the others up but it didn't work.

"You honestly drew names out of a hat?" Steven asked in disbelief.

"Sorry, but yes." Mewtwo replied, "We were short on time."

"TIME?!" Francis roared, "Get Dialga to make more time!"

"This is just sad, oh so very sad." Jason shook his head.

"Guys, we should just go and do this anyways." I smiled, "after all, we were chosen."

"By being picked out of a hat!" Cried Francis.

"That's still being picked." I replied.

"Touché." He nodded

"Come on!" Jason called, "lets go already!"

"Yeah, hurry!" Kitan called from beside Jason. They were running away.

"Do you guys know where you're going?" Steven called to them.

"No!" Jason yelled back.

"Then why are you running?" I yelled.

"Because…. Umm…Uh…Were coming back!" Kitan yelled in reply. Sometimes I think those two are just plain crazy.

"Here's a map to find the other legendary Pokémon." Mewtwo yelled to us while teleporting away.

"So, anybody know how to read a map?" I asked.

"I do!" said Steven. He looked at the map and said, "He have to go he way Jason and Kitan were just running."

"HAH! TOLD YOU!" Jason and Kitan cried in union. So after a bit of phoning our parents, we left for the Hall of Origins.

-Jason's POV-

Yes! Adventure time! (I disclaim Adventure Time the T.V. show and all related products). Nothing can stop us! Except being blown up, melted, frozen, dying all together, eating, drinking and bathroom breaks. Also the giant boulder in our way could stop us. Well, It stopped me. Partially because I walked into it.

"Walk much?" Francis joked.

"That's not funny!" I yelled.

"Show us it's not funny by breaking the boulder then." Steven said, still staring at the map.

"Fine!" I said growing angered, "Psycho Cut!" After the smoke cleared from the boulder, it was only pebbles. "So you make me angry to break the boulder! Some friends!" I cried.

"In order to continue, the boulder had to be broken. You're the strongest when you're angry, so we had to."

"Oh…Ok!" I replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Black Is My Color

I have updated now cause I can. Also check out the poll!

Here is a list of Characters:

**Steven-Dewott-SuperDaikenki's OC**

**Fraya-Emolga-Ahkalia's OC**

**Jason-Gallade-Poketrainer101's OC**

**Kitan-Buizel-My OC**

**Francis-Lucario-FrancisTheUnconsciousSnivy's OC**

I disclaim Pokémon. There. I said it.

- Francis' POV -

We still trudged on. Looking for any landmarks on the map. We still found none. Soon we came to a huge black river.

"According to the map, we have to cross this river." Steven told us.

"What river?" Kitan asked.

"There's a bl-" Fraya started when Kitan interrupted.

"Oh, Thaaaaaat river." Kitan said, answering his own question.

"There's a bridge!" Yelled Jason.

"Were standing right next to you." I sighed.

"Lets go!" Steven said. When we got to the bridge, we were about to get on it, when a Pokémon popped out.

"I am Tararka! Keeper of thy sacred bridge!" The Torkoal who suddenly popped out said.

"That's great!" Fraya cheered, "Now let us cross!"

"Not without playing a riddle game with me!" Tararka replied.

"All do it!" Kitan said. So he walked up to the Torkoal.

- Kitan's POV –

This is dumb. I'm playing a riddle game, with a senile turtle, to try and cross a bridge, to go to the Hall of Origins, to save the legendary Pokémon from a disease that could end all life on earth! Yep, no pressure.

"First riddle!" Tararka said,

_I am neither tree nor seed_

_Yet I am plant_

_I am not grass or fern_

_Yet I am green_

_What am I?_

"A shrub!" I replied immediately afterwards.

"Dumb smart kid." Tararka said under his breath.


End file.
